


百年不合

by maggielee0417



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggielee0417/pseuds/maggielee0417
Summary: LOFTER死活不给我放，哭着跑来AO3AO3！啊！人类最后的净土！





	

当刘德华探进第三根手指的时候，林家栋终于是忍不住呻吟出声，这声音微弱得可怜，但还是传入了刘德华耳中，他停下手上的动作看着身下正用尽全身力气捂住自己嘴的男人，眼神相当不善：“我说过今天不想听见你的声音。”林家栋自然是十分恐慌，下意识想退开以防受到任何形式上的惩罚，但被调教得过好的身体仍是不受控制地夹紧体内的手指不住磨蹭。这一认知让他有些羞耻，可自后穴升起的快感源源不断地啮咬着他的每一条神经，按照以往，刘德华早就该进入正题了，可今天毕竟是个不同寻常的日子，他既不能提要求，也毫无泻火的法子，一时不知如何是好，眼睛渐渐濡湿了起来。刘德华见他这副淫荡却不自知的样子——上身穿着扣紧每一颗扣子的黑色衬衫，看似是个体面人，可这体面人下身，可是正光裸了一双长腿风情万种地缠在男人身上——欲火之上又是多加了几层近乎滔天的无名怒火。  
“就你这副身体，离了我你能活吗？”刘德华方才还算冷静的声音现在已经变得生涩刺耳，怒气像是要凝结成实质一样。  
林家栋眼睛湿到视线模糊，虽然看不清刘德华的表情，但是若是感受不到那份怒火一定是傻子了，他迟疑地张开嘴，嚅嗫一会想要辩解，却停住了。不只是因为被禁止说话，更是因为不知道从何辩解。要辩解什么呢？是离了他，这身体还能恢复成之前的普通样子？还是说几句，我不会离开你之类的话呢？  
什么都不能说，因为都是一戳即破的谎言。  
都是要离开的人了，还有什么话好说呢？林家栋努力眨着眼睛，想把那些不多不少的眼泪挤出去，这样至少可以再多看那个人一会。或许是力气不够，或许是因为平躺的姿势，这动作总是不能完成，最终眼前还是雾蒙蒙的一片，房间里只有沉默。  
“喂，你自己射出来给我看吧，我现在没心情玩了。”那人的声音忽然变得平静疏离，就如同他们一开始遇见时的那样，说着也真的将手指从他身体里撤离。后穴被玩弄了许久，忽然变得空虚，本能地一张一合期待着什么粗大的东西的侵入，透明的肠液也源源不断地流出来，几乎要弄湿了床单。林家栋蜷起双腿，抓紧床单的手指有些颤抖。他知道刘德华绝对没有在说笑，只是他已经太久没碰自己了，这具身体早就被灌输了只要被刘德华触碰就能射出来的观念，现在这样，怎么可能射得出来。  
但是那个即将与他分别的男人的目光正在居高临下地投射下来，沉默地等待着他的动作。林家栋恍惚间觉得自己又回到了十年前，也是被这个人不发一言地注视着，迫切地想要证明自己的能力，无论是三年不拍戏，还是演配角一演便演了十多年，只要是他吩咐的，林家栋一直都甘之如饴。这样时间一长，总是觉得无论他说什么都是对的，自己都愿意拼命去做。现在也不例外。  
林家栋伸手握住了自己的翘了相当久的阴茎，咬着嘴唇撸了几下，爽是爽，流出的淫液沾了一手腕，但是就是不对，再怎么爽也像是堪堪挂在悬崖边上，刺激但是总是没个痛快。前面越舒服，后面就越空虚，翕动的肉穴等了太久也等不来该来的东西，只有未解的情欲在在灼烧在啮咬在蠢蠢欲动地爬满每一根神经。这欲望烧着烧着，林家栋忽然觉得自己一定是神志不清了，不然怎么会不知羞耻地在注视之下就这么把两根手指毫不犹豫地塞进自己的后穴呢。  
甫一探进那个时常被反复侵犯，自己却几乎没碰过的地方，林家栋几乎要为那种湿淋淋的光滑柔软触感吃了一惊，本想只是象征性抚慰几下，谁知却被自发地越吞越深，柔软的肉壁像是有生命一样咬着他的手指，要往最敏感的地方撞上去，无奈前列腺没有想象中那么好找，摸索了一圈除了把自己的手弄得更湿之外，仍然是不得要领。“华仔……啊，求你……啊，碰我，碰我……”低眉顺目的哀求没有得到任何回应，这也是意料之中的，这些年来林家栋什么玩法几乎都见过了，除了那些过于暴虐的，刘德华就是这种能够轻易将他放置在一旁的人，各种意义上来说都是。这次解约也是一样的，二话不说就欣然放手，那种爽快的态度几乎如同摆脱了什么大麻烦似的，林家栋想过，即使他迫切想要证明自己，然而实际上只要刘德华一句“留下吧”，不用再多的言语，也不用多温柔的挽留，他就一定会留下，然后像他之前不曾埋怨地在刘德华身边守了十多年一样，把后半辈子也留在这人身边。演主角、做监制都无所谓了，他生命里有一个刘德华做男主角已经足够好了。  
但刘德华什么也没说。在听了他的要求以后也只是想了半晌——不会超过三秒——尔后便笑得一如往常那样拍了拍他的肩膀，叫他下午来公司拿合同。  
无名甚至无实的关系，时间持续再长，如果认真了，也只是个笑话。  
和一只甲鱼过了五十年日子，难道就认它当老婆吗？  
林家栋感觉眼睛发胀，鼻子也酸得难受，不知不觉停了动作，也软了下去，腿无力地伸直摊在大得要命的床上，只是试图微不可见地扬起下巴，不让刘德华看见自己眼睛闪光。谁能想到事到如今，竟是连一次告别都做不完美。  
究竟什么时候，才能不再让这人看见自己所有的窘迫呢。  
“和我一起这么多年，遇见事情就学会了哭吗？”脚腕突然被握进滚烫的手心，根本来不及反应，只是一眨眼间一条腿就被抬高，身体弯曲成令人震惊的弧度，刘德华就这样挺了进来——幸好时不时练瑜伽，不然一把年纪还这样搞，会碎成十几块吧——林家栋有点讶异自己在这种关头还能想这些无关紧要的事，这不专心当然被看了出来，毕竟是厮混了十多年的两个人，刘德华皱着眉歪头一口就咬上了他的脚踝，疼得他眼泪彻底都流了出来。“哭有什么用，到头来还不是只有我买你的账。”声音听起来恨得不行，好像又有点别的类似哀伤的东西在，但林家栋刚想分辨，就让他狠狠一顶给撞飞了魂魄。  
刘德华像是初尝肉味的青少年，意外地没用上半分技巧，只是抓着林家栋恶狠狠地往里顶，巨大的性器整个地捅进去又拔出来，林家栋几乎没有喘息的机会，在这暴风骤雨中只能像猫崽一样细细呜咽。这声音多半刺激了身上的男人，让他低头叼住了林家栋的乳头，牙齿和舌尖都用上，把两边都研磨得红肿可怜。  
林家栋都不用被太多技巧玩弄，只要在刘德华怀里，就能硬起来，虽然这多少有些没廉耻，但都到了被翻红浪的关头，谁还能站起来规规矩矩讲些伦理道德不成。更何况他现在整个人舒服到脚尖都蜷缩了起来死死地抵在床单上，腰也淫浪地挺起来一次一次地迎合上去，眼下的要紧事，是如何在这滔天快感里活下来。  
“快、快一点……用力啊……嗯、嗯啊……”他攀在刘德华的肩膀上，指甲因为修剪得太整齐，一点抓痕都留不下，只能留下点发红的指印。看着红色的印记迅速散去，他脑子里忽然有种占有欲烧得如同燎原一般，不甘心，还是不甘心，不甘心。不甘心就这样走，不甘心什么都留不下，不甘心沉默这么多年来什么都没有，不甘心这么多次的欢爱却从未有一次亲吻。  
说出来大概任何人都不会信。一两次的炮友不接吻似乎是理所应当的事情，可是十几年的炮友，也从未接吻，这是匪夷所思的。  
但是他们两个偏偏就是过了匪夷所思的十几年，林家栋有过索吻，但是全部落空，刘德华也有几次堪堪要碰上他的嘴唇，最终也都硬生生地刹住了。  
林家栋脑子一热，挺起腰就咬住了刘德华的嘴唇，柔软干净的触感让他竟一瞬间清醒过来。  
刘德华大抵也是惊讶太盛，动作都停了下来。林家栋心知不好，暗骂自己到底哪根神经搭错了，临走之前还要犯他的忌讳，惶惶不安地晃动着黑色眼睫要快些挪开，谁知一下子舌头被吮住了，方才只是嘴唇相碰，一瞬间忽然变成了舌头交缠水声淫秽的接吻，林家栋只觉头脑昏聩，隐约有种耳鸣的感觉。口腔黏膜被热烈抚慰的感觉的确很迷人，快感简直比身体交合更加强烈，电流一般从尾椎狂热地向上撞击，可更迷人的是自己在被这个人亲吻的事实，这样激烈深入的程度，有种被爱的错觉，仿佛和一般的情侣一样了。  
林家栋想着这个事实，绞紧了身体里的性器，腰部剧烈地颤抖着射了出来。  
“唔……”刘德华大约也是没有想到他会就这么简简单单射了出来，夹紧自己的后穴还在经历高潮后的余韵，紧致地细细颤抖着，让他就想这样交代在里面，但低头一看，林家栋通红的眼角和被亲肿了的嘴唇映入眼帘，这人的眼睛不管什么时候都明亮又纯净，可最可爱的是这双眼睛只有在注视着自己的时候才是含情最热烈的，就像是一只漂亮的狗，别人给再好的东西它不会走，主人百般折腾它却还是会留，一双眼睛总是顺从地、压抑着感情地凑过来，期许今天兴许能多得几分注意和几分爱意。  
“你真的该死。”刘德华不敢再去看那眼睛，生怕只消多看一秒，自己的嘴就要违背大脑说出些不该说的话了，只得抓了高潮后根本无半分力气的林家栋，将他翻过身去，听着毫无抵抗意味的呻吟声，将他的腰捏得淤青，再次挺进去。  
两人就这样折腾了大半夜，好像一睁眼就会是世界末日一样。等林家栋醒来的时候，挂钟显示的是十一点四十分，身边空无一人，他想爬起来，但是身上每一块骨头都在抗议，全身上下还能动的只有眼睛。扫了一圈，可以确认房间里面空无一人，只有枕头边上放着解约合同，合同上面压了张纸。  
他拿起来看了一眼，上面就两个字，再见。巴掌大的纸翻来覆去也没地方再藏什么机密，但他把纸放下的时候，是十二点半了。  
有些人终归就是不能一辈子走在一起的，不管以什么身份什么立场。这下再见就真的只是今后再见见面而已了。  
他突然感觉眼睛又在发烫，所幸是太渴了，没有泪水可以给他流了。


End file.
